Our invention is for use in the manufacture of any book, album or loose leaf binder, whether heat seal, case made or other process that requires the use of an apparatus to hold its contents.
The invention is a simple apparatus to hold pages or documentation in a book, album or binder. This invention will be used to hold, in a book or a binder, pages whether made of paper, plastic or card board, index sheets, documents relating to photo albums, magnetic pages, pocket pages or other such materials.
Another object of this invention is to provide a mechanism whereby sheets or pages may be attached to a book or binder with great speed and simple skills.
The photo album industry at present does not have available a low cost easily manufactured apparatus for securing the sheets or pages that may be adapted to a broad spectrum of applications. This invention provides the solution to this need.
The page holder may be manufactured of flexible low density plastic with a memory as to original position, the page holder has a base where it is secured by means to the book, album or binder, the page holder has an original shape in the form of a nearly complete almost circular loop. The original position is such as to prevent the sheets or pages from sliding free. The page holder is flexible to be "opened" to permit the insertion or removal of sheets and then return to the original position.